Spunky, Come Home
Spunky, Come Home is a fan made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, Disneydude15, Cartoonlover and Magic-is-cute. Premise After failing to find a love interest, Spunky calls it quits from the Mink Gang and runs away. Fearing for her safety, the heroes start a search party to find her. Plot Part One (At the puppy pound, Gamma is training Slushy, Topsy, Zany, Rosy, Turvy, Winky, Anchor, Pencil, Gordon, the PoundRaizers, and Igor at the dojo.) Gamma: Now, are you ready for today's lesson? (Howler rushes in, howling frantically.) Gamma: Howler? What's wrong? Howler: Spunky's gone! (Gamma gets a horrified look on his face.) Gamma: What?! Igor: Spunky's gone! Slushy: How is she gone?! Howler: I don't know. I tried calling her store, but her assistant said she hasn't been there all day. (Nose Marie rushes in.) Nose Marie: She left a letter. (Nose Marie opens it and reads the letter.) Nose Marie: (Reading the letter) Dear everybody, after being denied twice of having a lover of my own, I decided that I'm quitting the gang for good. Don't worry about me. I figured that since I can't get myself a boyfriend, what's the point of being around you guys anymore? Goodbye forever, Samantha Paola Jefferson, aka Spunky. (Everyone has sad looks on their faces.) Winky: I better call Uncle Sarge and his gang. They'll know what to do. Gamma: Good idea. (Winky rushes to the phone and dials the number. Gloomy picks up.) Gloomy's voice: Yo, this is Gloomy. What can I do ya for? Winky: Gloomy, I need to talk to Uncle Sarge. Gloomy's voice: Winky, I don't think this is a good time. Sarge is having a rotten morning. Winky: But Spunky ran away! Gloomy's voice: (shocked)What?! Winky: You need to tell Sarge. Gloomy's voice: Got it. (Gloomy hangs up.) Gamma: I'll go tell Holly and Cooler about this. Slushy, you tell the others the news and gather them outside the pound. Slushy: Got it. Gamma: (Thinking) Spunky, where are you? (Not far from the farmlands, Spunky is sleeping under a tree.) Spunky: (mumbling in sleep) No, you take out the trash. (Spunky then scratches her head with her toes.) Spunky: (mumbling) Oh, thank you. My head's been itching since this morning. (Spunky wakes up and looks at her toes.) Spunky: Yikes. Something tells me that I should have taken my nail polish with me. (Spunky then sits up.) Spunky: I wonder if I did the right thing. (Lays on her side) Of course I did the right thing. None of the guys would want to be my boyfriend. I got turned down by Gloomy and Howard. (Becomes bitter) Who needs those jerks anyway! I don't need to be their friend. I have done the right thing and I will never come back. (Spunky's stomach starts growling.) Spunky: I'm hungry. I wonder if there are any taco places around here? (Back at the pound, all of the heroes gather near the gates.) Gamma: The reason why I called you all here is because one of the nine members of the Mink Gang, Spunky, has gone missing. We need your help to find Spunky before something happens to her. We must search everywhere. Now we need to split up into teams of eight. Sarge: Why did she leave? This is unlike her! Cooler: I heard that she left because her heart was broken. Sarge: A broken heart? What do you mean by that? Cooler: She couldn't find herself a lover. That's why she split. I kinda feel sorry for her. She has no boyfriend of her own. Gamma: All right, enough with the chit chat. Find Spunky! (Meanwhile, Spunky is seen walking around the road carrying a backpack and a suitcase. She then spies a young man and his trio of dogs playing instruments.) Spunky: Maybe they know where a nearby restaurant is. (Spunky goes by them.) Spunky: Excuse me. (The four musicians notice Spunky.) Spunky: Do you know where the next taco stand is? Man: Yeah. Just walk straight until you find the café, then turn right twice and there it is. Spunky: Thanks. (Spunky walks away as the man and his dogs resume their music. Meanwhile, Sarge, Smokey, Gloomy, Buffy, Stuffy, Jazzy, Sparky, and Twitchy are searching for Spunky at the downtown area.) Sarge: Spunky! Where are you? Twitchy: Please come back! (Smokey notices Gloomy, who has a guilty look on his face while cleaning his sunglasses.) Smokey: Gloomy? What's wrong? Gloomy: I believe it's my fault that Spunky ran away. Smokey: What do you mean by that? Gloomy: Ever since I told her that I wasn't interested in her, she became more and more angrier on the inside. Last night, I heard her crying in her bedroom. I checked to see what's wrong and the next thing that happened, she cursed at me and threw hot sauce in my face. (Sarge takes notice of Gloomy as well.) Sarge: Did you reveal the fact that you're not interested in romance in a gentle way? Gloomy: Well, I did. But, I don't feel right now that she ran away. I just hope Holly, Cooler and the rest of the gang are having better luck than us. (In another part, TJ, Zany, Rosy, Elaine, Momo, Violet, Igor, and Colette are near a restaurant. TJ just got done talking on the phone.) TJ: I just talked to the police. Hopefully, they'll find her. Rosy: Where do you think she could be? TJ: To be honest, I don't know. (The group leaves. Spunky enters eating a taco.) Spunky: Mmm. Good stuff. But... they were no better than Sarge's or Sparky's... who am I kidding?! I don't miss that gigantic blowhard or that pint-sized lunatic! (Spunky checks her watch.) Spunky; I wonder what kind of movies are playing? (Elsewhere, Gamma, Topsy, Cooler, Turvy, Winky, Holly, Anchor, and Pix are also looking for Spunky.) Anchor: Any luck, uncle Gamma? Gamma: Hardly. I would have used my cybernetic eye and puppy power to find Spunky, but I don't have enough energy because I was up all night making a new robot. Winky: You don't suppose if Spunky running away has anything to do with Gloomy telling her off, do you, Sensei Gamma? Gamma: I'm afraid so. Gloomy told me all about it. Were you angry when he admitted to you that he's not interested in romance? Winky: No, Sensei Gamma. I moved on. That's why I'm dating Pix. Gamma: I wouldn't be surprised if Spunky would react harshly toward Gloomy. She used to love him with all her heart. Pix: She did? I didn't know that. Cooler: Maybe we can help her. Gamma: In the state she's in, I'm not sure. (Later, Spunky is near the movie theater.) Spunky: Ooh. They're playing the My Very Miserable Life movie. How I love that show! (Spunky goes inside. Marcus, Michelle, Witty, Charlemange, Zigzag, Starburst, McWhisker, and Whopper enter.) Marcus: She's not at the mall either. Zigzag: She has to be around the place somewhere. Witty: Let's go inside that theater. Surely, she must be inside. Part Two (Inside the theater, Spunky is watching the movie.) Spunky: I gotta put that in my Prank Book. Movie(Woman): That should teach you to try to sell a useless magazine subscription to me, you cad! (Inside the movie, a man enters.) Man: Is there something wrong, Erica? Erica: Waldo, there is a secret I must reveal to you. Waldo: What is it, Erica? Erica: You see, I am a divorcee. Waldo: A divorcee? Erica: Yes. I was married to the world famous game hunter, Sir Lester Dorchester. He was a kind man, just like you. However, I soon learned that he was a poacher and quickly filed a divorce on him. I cannot love a man who hunts endangered animals. (Spunky starts to cry.) Spunky: Boy, am I glad I decided to give up on the Mink Gang. Waldo(Off-screen): Erica, I am an animal lover. And I will do my beat to protect you from Lester. (Marcus and his group enter.) Marcus: (Quietly) She must be in here somewhere. Spunky: That voice sounds familiar. Erica(Off-screen): Waldo, since we first met at Chichibu, I always dreamed of marrying you. Waldo(Off-screen): Alas, Erica, there is something I must tell you. Erica(Off-screen): What's that? Witty: (Quietly) Samantha? Where are you? (Spunky notices Marcus' group and quickly puts on a disguise to look old. Charlemange notices her and walks up to her.) Charlemange: Excuse me, miss, have you seen a girl mink? She looks like this. (Charlemange pulls a photo of Spunky out of her pocket and shows the disguised Spunky.) Spunky(shaky, high-pitched voice): No. I'm sorry, dearie. I haven't seen your friend. Charlemange(disappointed): Ok, Thanks anyway. (Charlemange leaves. Spunky takes off her disguise and giggles.) Spunky: And they say I'm stupid. Charlemagne: She's not in here, Marcus. Marcus: (Depressed) I'm worried about her. She could end up hurt, or worse... She could end up dead. Come on. Let's look somewhere else. (The gang leaves.) Spunky(quiet, singsong voice): I'm right he-ere. (Normal) Idiots. Luckily for me, the manager made sure that I have the theater all to myself. (Leans back in her chair and rests her feet on the chair in front of her) Ah. The manager was also kind enough to give me her nail polish. (Spunky then begins to paint her toenails.) Waldo (Off-screen): The confession is that I'm dying of pneumonia. (Spunky starts crying again.) Spunky: He's dying of pneumonia and I don't know what it is! Erica: (Off-screen) Oh, what should I do? Spunky: (Crying) Oh, this is just saddening! (Outside the theater, Marcus and his group meet up with Sarge's group.) Marcus: Any luck? Smokey: No. Gloomy: It's all my fault. Why did I tell her that I wasn't interested in her? Stuffy: Well, she was pestering you a lot. Gloomy: (Glaring at Stuffy, angrily) You're not helping. Stuffy: Just saying. (Gamma and his group enter.) Gamma: Did you find her? Sarge: No, but we can't stop. Gamma: She could be anywhere. We'll have to resort to drastic measures. I'll tear the entire town apart to find Spunky! It's time for to up the ante on the rescue mission. Sarge: No, we must not be hasty, Sensei Gamma. That could turn the people of Poundsville against us. Gamma: What else can I suggest? It will be too late by the time we hesitate. Marcus: Hear Sarge out, please. What do you think we should do, Sarge? Sarge: Maybe it would help if we put on disguises and search for her. That way, we could spot her and she wouldn't recognize us. Charlemagne: I don't know if that will work, Sarge. Suppose if she outsmarts us by disguising herself? She took a lot of lessons from Wendy. Sarge: We'll just have to hope and do our best. Gamma: Well, let's hope your plan works, my student. Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes without an antagonist Category:Fan made episodes starring Spunky Category:Fan made episodes starring Gamma